User talk:Diebeq
Manual of Style Hey! I was wondering if you could visit this and give your views and any points you may find appropriate for a future Manual of Style for this Wiki. Thanks! -- Tesh 162 20:16, 29 October 2007 (UTC) gujhi im sorry if i spelled it wrong. but what set did vavakx mask come from? just curious ive been trying to figure it out and its been buggin me like crazy. Daniel.c.c. 02:19, 8 September 2008 (UTC) WOAHH!!!!!!!!! All of your Vavakx creations are awesome... you should write a story behind that!!!!! My image uploading never worked... so I cant show you anything. I'll try one now. 400pix. If I did this right, I made this one on Paint. If it didn't come up, oh well. The Archlord Talk to Me! What I rule 22:35, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Name Erm I wasgoing to create an article and have 'Vavax' in its name, but I wanted your okay before I did something like that, because you're the creator.[[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's TroopOBAMA SHALL WIN! 02:14, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello Diebeq5b. I was wondering if I could add my creation Vavorkx to one of your articles. By the way does it bother you that I mentioned Vavaxk as Vavorkx's brother. Well, seeya.--Skullheadsoldier says, "IF YOU HAVE HONOR SPEAK, OR JOIN" 05:26 14 December 2008 (UTC) Thats fine.--Skullheadsoldier says, "IF YOU HAVE HONOR SPEAK, OR JOIN" 06:20 22 December 2008 (UTC) Vavakx page Hi I've just noticed with your recent update of your Vavakx that some of his quotes and information, look similar to what wookiepedia has wrote for Kreia. Nice page though really like it. Chicken Bond The stories I'm moving on friday. So can you write next chapter on Ceasame's Blog, The New Reunite and Battle for Leadership for me while I'm gone? If you have time. Pokermask 12/15/08 Question You told me whta to do and I'm doing it. Can I help you with your articles? I can take care of it. I promise. Congrats, dude. Congratulations on winning the BPY Contest. You have an awsome storyline for all your articles. Awsome Congratulations winning the BPY compotition.--Skullheadsoldier says, "IF YOU HAVE HONOR SPEAK, OR JOIN" 010:18 2 January 2009 Congratulations nice page--Ids5621 13:28, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats at winning the Page of the Year. Great creation! [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''I am]] [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 15:06, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Battle for Leadership I used some of your MOCS in the story if that was alright. Is it ok if some more of them could appear also? Pokermask 1/7/09 Good Luck! I voted for as User of the Month.Keep up the good work! -Makuta Kaper 1:05 pm, January 9, 2009 (UTC) ? Diebeq5b is it all right if I make a ALPHA BIENG of interdimmensional gates? RE:? Yes, you can. I'm using you as a model Yes, that's right, I'm using your account as a model for my own account! Oh, can you tell me how you can make the information boxes at the bottom, please? --RaidMaster 18:20, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Vavakx Hello Diebeq5b. I was about to give you an award template when I noticed your page is not connected to another users article of their MOC. Please tell me why this is so I can give you the Greatest Legends award.--Skullheadsoldier says, "IF YOU HAVE HONOR SPEAK, OR JOIN" Thankyou for the message.--Skullheadsoldier says, "IF YOU HAVE HONOR SPEAK, OR JOIN" Mersny Is Mersny going to be in Bionicle Tales? Oldies - Vavakx and Deriahk singing "Barbie is a B****" That was so funny! That Devious Club Will you please, please, please, jin you would help alot! Vavakx Kan I please add him to The Ten Commanders??? TDC Eritko Is it ok if Eritko would transform into an Alpha Being? hey hey, oh, and can an upcoming character of mine be a alpha being for a short period of time? he'll look like veuy in his first apearance. i hope you reply. Excuse me! Can you please become a member of TDC??? Please! You will be a great member because you have top articles and your kool!!! MOCS Could I use any of your MOCS in some of my stories? TDC What colors would you like in the template??? I put you as purple. --[[That Devious Club|'That']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Guy']] 07:17, 5 April 2009 (UTC) OMG i saw virotus on youtube. IT ROCKED!!!! I love the way u used reidak's face as a helmet, genius!!!! maybe hey, could my upcoming alpha being be plantlife? i saw that one of yours is plantlife but that is the element i planned on using.at the time you had not created a plantlife alpha being. In that case, could he be an alpha being forever? because plantlife was going to be used for a day and he wouldn't be a alpha being anymore. vavakx singing that was so funny!!!!! "at least i know your ass is mine to kick!" good vids!! the dude's gang would you like to join? Question I was just wondering if you could have Virus talking to Hantrek in his "rust dust" form in one of your episodes of "Bionicle Tales". All you have to do is have a strange rust colored cloud visit Hantrek and begin to discuss certain important matters. If you have any questions either ask me or look at Virus' article. Warp Darkmatter Did you make that article? Can you Put the picture of feggus on?On your web site it won't let me copy it.I want to see his head closer up.Thanks.--[[User:Atukamtsarog 2.9.|'AtukamtSarog 2.9.']][[User talk:Atukamtsarog|'2.9.']] 22:06, 23 April 2009 (UTC) thanks for puting the pic up.did you mold it out of clay like Ganiaz's? Videos Would you like to upload your videos on "Bio Tube?" Bio Tube is a new page I've created. Dónde le hizo.. Hola, yo me preguntaba, donde le hizo cree para hacer bionicle tales?thanks.(I'm que aprende español, por la manera) Vavakx This may sound stupid but could I make a page of my version of Vavakx or shouldn't I? Re: Warp Darkmatter I hate being ignored. Just say yay or nay. RE: Warp Darkmatter Sorry. No, I didn't made that article. A new group Toa1xander has started a group called The Order of the Bionicle Overlords. Would you like to join? Great Adventure, Mission of Light and Battle for Leadership Can I use some of your MOCS in these three stories? Alpha being Can I have one in my YouTube series?And i hope you reply. You can but don't use and elements of my Alpha Beings on it. OFFER Order of great creators Hi all of our MOC's are really cool especially Valvorx and I was wondering if this summer my MOC Leviathos could join the order of great creators (you have time to think about this since he would not be joining until after the summer sets come out) [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 13:32, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Order of great creators Hi all of our MOC's are really cool especially Valvorx and I was wondering if this summer my MOC Leviathos could join the order of great creators (you have time to think about this since he would not be joining until after the summer sets come out) [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 13:32, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Veuy can use him in a future story that will cause Leviathos' transformation I was hoping an Alpha being would be the one to do Thanks ok thanks I think I will use Manakk and after the summer sets come can my MOC join the order of great creators as a servant [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 01:09, 17 June 2009 (UTC) hi again from biogecko hey I am the person that you are letting use on of the alpha beings to transform them and I was just wondering if I could give him my MOC of an Thornax Cannon in the transformation plus myn would be a Zamor cannon [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 03:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) hello from the skull Would you like to join the Order of The Skull. bionicle tales i tried to watch your videos but i could't read it. are they translated anywhere? and i speak un poco espanol but not enough Daniel.c.c. 15:46, 24 July 2009 (UTC) contest hi I am just making a contest and wanted you to enter EOTK Contest Please enter my contest. You could use any character to enter in it, as long as its one of the good guys. EOTK Congratulation! You won 2nd place in my contest with Vavakx. He is now an elite member of the EOTK and you are now the author of the story Prododite, the history of my character, Zektox. Congratulations. Stop Mation Hi, Weekee, i was woundering, what kind of Camera u used for stop motion. oh and i'm realy sorry if i blocked u, i didn't mean it. hope u understand. Invited Dertbrez You said he would be revived. join do you want to join the order of the makutaverse please enter new and improved My Spanish isn't that good, but here goes... Ay, dios, no puedo hablar en espanol mucho, pero yo quiero acerlo ahora. :P Puedo tranducir (es la palabra correcta?) tus videos de Bionicle Tales a ingles? Quizas eso puede ajudar las personas que no pueden leer espanol. I think I spelled everything wrong. I hope you understand what I'm trying to tell you. Fear my Power!!! Congrats. your entry one 4th in my contest